Sacrifice
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: My First AAML FicPlease read and review


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon at all or anything related to Pokemon Except for this Story.

A/N: This is set in the Kanto/Orange Islands. Pokemon that appear in this fiction are therefore only the first 150. Yes 150, It seems a long time since we could recite them all doesn't it?

Sacrifice

Ash thought that if this was it then swapping himself for Misty was a good choice

Ash Ketcham woke up to a stormy day. The gang had gone back to his moms before they went off to the League Championships. Dressing quickly and careful not to wake up Pikachu, he crept downstairs and went into the kitchen where his Mom and Brock were making breakfast. After helping himself to a third helping of pancakes, the door open and Misty walked in and sat down next to Ash.

"Hello everyone. Hello Ash" She in a cheerful voice.

"Hi Mist" said Ash.

"Hi there Misty" said Brock.

"Hello Misty Darling" said Mrs Ketcham

"So what are everyone's plans for today?" asked Misty, helping herself to a plate of pancakes.

"Well I am going to train for the morning and some of the afternoon." said Ash.

Later on, Ash and Misty were talking about Pokemon and tips that Ash could use with Squirtle, when out of the trees appeared Team Rocket.

Ash did not at first take notice of them until he looked again and saw that they had all their Pokemon out already.

"ASH GIVE US YOUR POKEMON NOW." Jessie and James called out.

"NEVER! If you want them then you can fight me for them." He replied.

Ash called out Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Butterfree and Pikachu and they stood in a line in front of him He had one more pokemon, but he was reluctant to bring THAT one out right now.

After much battling that took out most of Ash and Mistys Pokemon, It came down to Charizard versus Kadabra. Misty had managed to get her pokemon back inside their pokeballs, Pikachu after Ash had ordered him to, for once went in his pokeball.

Misty was stood next to Ash and Ash was worried what would happen to her, and so called up to Charizard so he could give him some orders.

"Charizard, When I give you the command to use Seismic Toss, you are to start the attack but carry Misty to safety. This is how I want you to do it……" Ash worried about what he was doing, but he thought that if it worked then he would save the life of his one true love, though he had never told her.

"Enough time, surrender now and your friend may leave unharmed."

"Lets get this over with." Ash said. Thinking that he wanted Misty unharmed.

Punch after punch, attack after attack was traded, and Ash could see that Misty was terrified. He would have to do it now.

But at that moment Kadabra, launched a dark psychic attack and he chose to do it at this moment.

"Charizard, Seismic Toss NOW" he cried, moving in front of Misty so that he would take the blast for her.

One moment she was watching Ash battle to protect and save her. The next she was on in Charizards claws up in the air. Twisting slightly she saw Ash take the full blast of the attack.

Ash thought that if this was it then swapping himself for Misty was a good choice. He took the full blast throwing him back in the ground dead.

The funeral took place a week later. There had been talk of a trail but there was no need to have one. After learning from Charizard of Ashs death, they all went after Team Rocket. When they found them, they tore into them not with normal attacks, but with all their most powerful ones at once. When the smoke cleared there was nothing bigger then a egg cup full of ashs left.

The day after that had happened, the funeral took place. The whole of the league turned up all in formal clothes, Misty, Brock, Delia Ketcham and Pikachu sat in the front row. Everyone of Ashs Pokemon were out of their pokeballs and sat on the second and third rows.

After the service and at night Misty crept out of Mrs Ketchams House and went to his Grave. She sat there and asked the tombstone " Why Ash? Why didn't you tell me that you loved me? I always felt the same way." She took the small black pokeball and placed it upon his grave maker under the shadow of his tombstone.

Some sacrifices, she thought, where too much


End file.
